DC COMICS: Gotham (s1 ep12 Rogues Gallery)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM YOUTUBE: PLOT: A play is being put on inside Arkham. It's Shakespeare's The Tempest. Gordon looks on quietly while life seems to have reverted to normal for everyone else around him; Bullock is drinking, Barbara is passed out in Montoya's bed with an open bottle of pulls nearby; Selina is back on the street. Suddenly one patient attacks the stage; Gordon has to tackle him while the alarm is sounded and then the attacker is taken into custody. Gordon's supervisor, Dr. Lang, is furious that there have been four violent outbreaks in as many weeks. He blames Gordon and threatens to have him demoted. Dr. LeslieThompkins is sent in to see to the victim, treating him and flirting a bit with Gordon. She's proud of him for not quitting. She leaves awkwardly after the inmate calls them out for flirting. In an alley, Selina goes to check on Ivy, finds her sick in a box where she's sleeping. She invites Ivy to another place where she can go that's safer and warmer than the alley, and walks her to Barbara's apartment. Selina breaks in and lets Ivy in through the door. On the docks, Penguin approaches a number of fishermen, trying to hike their rates. They've called the cops, though, and the first officer out of the car punches out Penguin. Gordon goes to check on one of the patients -- Mr. Jones, the "Frog man" who had jumped the stage, and finds him sitting in front of his window, catatonic in his chair. Thompkins tells Gordon that the man's brain has been surgically altered; overloaded with crude electroshock. Dr. Lang wants it handled in-house, excluding the police. Gordon can't find the keys that the attacker must have used to attack Jones. He finds a guard who had lost his set, but who doesn't know who had them. A couple of Falcone's lieutenants come to see Fish; they want something to happen to Falcone before he comes after them, which they believe will happen. One of the two gets into an argument with Fish about which of them would take over if something were to happen to Falcone. Gordon is interrogating Gruber, the man who directed The Tempest, asking him about the attack on the Frog Man. After a conversation with him, he wokrks his way through the rest of the ward with no luck. Finally he ends with a man named Aaron, who the nurse says doesn't understand the concept of lying (but he is an axe murderer). In the club, Butch tells Fish that he'll deal with Saviano -- someone he has known for years, and the man who challenged her. She's concerned at first that maybe he will betray her but he rejects the idea. At Arkham, another patient -- this time the man who was singing when Frogman attacked the stage -- is attacked and left catatonic reciting his lines from the play. Thompkins wonders what an inmate stands to gain by attacking other inmates this way; Gordon realizes it's a staff member and calls the police. At Montoya's apartment, she wakes up Barbara and gives her coffee. Montoya tells Barbara that their getting back together was a mistake; she's worried about sliding back into drinking and drugs. Barbara starts to freak out, and Montoya offers to leave to give her time to process. Bullock arrives at Arkham to investigate Gordon's claims. When Dr. Lang threatens to fire Gordon, Bullock puts him into custody for interfering with the investigation and charges Gordon with working the investigation. Butch goes to meet with Saviano; he tells Butch that Fish is overreaching and she's doomed. He asks what it will take to to leave Fish. He tells Jimmy he'll think it over. At the police department, Bullock shows up and sees Penguin in the cell. He refuses to contact Maroni to get Penguin out. At Fish's club, Butch says he's still working on Saviano, and to give him time. He says he's optimistic. Fish agrees to go along with it. Bullock talks to Lang about electroshock. He wants to know what Lang is hiding, and Lang is evasive, saying that he's hiding things he'll never tell Bullock. He promises what he's hiding has nothing to do with the case at hand. Gordon is back at Arkham working the evidence when he is suddenly struck with an idea and opens up a blueprint. The nurse from earlier comes in to bring him coffee. He says the files are incomplete and that he wonders if there's more in the basement. She says no, that it's sealed off and has been for years, so he asks her to bring him there. Back at the police department, Bullock begins to wear down Dr. Lang, who says "She couldn't...". At Arkham, Thompkins comes to see Gordon and Dorothy Duncan, who is apparently an inmate, not staff. She's delusional. Gordon tells Thompkins to run, but Duncan figures out he's onto her and throws Thompkins at him, then runs. She follows this up by unlocking all of the inmates' cells and chasing Leslie through the halls. In the ensuing chaos, Duncan herself is trampled. Gordon and Thompkins manage to escape -- barely -- locking a gate behind them so that, while out of their cells and wandering freely, the group is trapped inside the building. At Barbara's, Ivy answers the phone when Barbara calls, pretending to be a guest Gordon has over. At the police department, Gordon, Bullock and Essen do postgame on the case and the three share a drink. Maroni comes to see Penguin, telling him that he had him put in jail for his hubris in raising taxes on the fishermen without his permission. Penguin apologizes, saying he'll never do it again, and Maroni orders a cop to get his friends out. Back in Essen's office, the medical examiner reveals that Duncan was a victim, not the doer. At Arkham, Aaron the axe murderer and Gruber kill the guard at the gate before being stumbled upon by Dr. Lang. Gruber kills him and leaves a note for Gordon in Lang's hand, then escapes. Gordon comes home and, seeing the food and blanket Ivy left behind, calls out for Barbara and then looks confused. At the docks again, Butch meets up with Saviano, telling him that he's in. Saviano asks him what the terms are. The two reminisce about when they were kids and robbed a butcher. Butch admits that he short-shrifted his buddy back then on the good meat. Saviano tells him to forget about it. Butch thanks him, and then shoots him in the head and leaves the car, getting into his own to leave. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:James Gordon Category:Arkham Asylm Category:Dr. Leslie Thompkins Category:Penguin Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Poison Ivy Category:Fish Mooney Category:Amygdala